


Migraine

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Steve gets a migraine but doesn't want to admit it. Tony helps.





	Migraine

Tony could tell something was up from the minute Steve stepped into the common area. The soldier was hunched over slightly, the bright lights hitting his pale face with a vengeance. Tony’s eyes followed the soldier as he walked around the kitchen in a sort of daze, eyes squinted to the point of almost being closed. Steve slowly made his way over to the couches, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room from Tony. He set the glass of water he was holding down onto the table and rested his head on his hands while squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hey, you ok?” Tony asked curiously, cocking his head slightly to one side. The blond jumped, searching his surroundings before landing on Tony’s face. His blue eyes were clouded with pain, closing tightly as they were assaulted by the bright light coming through the floor to ceiling windows.

“Yeah.” Steve mumbled somewhat coherently. Tony watched skeptically as the blonde closed his eyes tightly while pressing his palms hard into the sockets. He shook his head slightly, trembling as vertigo overwhelmed his senses.

“No, you’re not,” Tony decided as he looked his friend up and down. “What’s wrong?”

“M’fine.” Steve repeated, slurring his words slightly. He leaned forward and rested his head between his knees, blocking out both the light from the windows and Tony’s view of his face.

“Migraine?” Tony asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Steve didn’t move in confirmation, his muscular form instead shaking in response to the pain brewing behind his right eyebrow.

Tony jumped into action, moving over to Steve’s right. “C’mon your room will be darker.” He assured the hurting soldier as he led him towards his room. “Jarvis?” Tony called, and the lights automatically dimmed to the point where things were just barely visible.

As soon as they reached his bed, Steve bundled himself up into his blankets and pressed his face into his pillow. Tony retrieved a cool, damp towel from the bathroom and laid it over the back of Steve’s neck before settling down into a chair next to the bed. As the super-soldier’s breathing slowed so did the engineer’s and they both drifted off into sleep.

\--------------------

Tony awoke to a tap on his leg. Stirring, he lifted his head and saw Steve’s blue eyes staring at him, clear as the sky. “Feeling better?” He asked groggily, stretching his sore muscles out from sleeping in a chair.

“Yeah.” Steve admitted, a blush creeping into his pale cheeks. He turned back to the other man, a look of seriousness overcoming his face. “Thank you.” He murmured, eyes shining with gratitude.

“No problem.” Tony replied smiling genuinely.


End file.
